Déjà vu
by naoto-san
Summary: A sense of déjà vu overcame Nathan and his eyes softened into a confused scowl. They were way to close for comfort but he liked it. It made her nervous which made him feel more in control of the situation. Things had changed a lot the last couple of months. But there was something that always kept pulling him back to her. - Caulscott based on I wait for you.


**Author's note** : I don't know what happened with this fic. It just ran away from me and I went with it. Nathan is quite scary and pretty much a complete asshole for a lot of it, but there _are_ nice moments. The end has a little treat for you guys. My sexual frustration must have reared it's ugly head there...

I suggest that if you haven't already, to go and read my other Caulscott fanfic before this one. It's called I wait for you. You can read this one before since they are only slightly connected. But I believe you would get a better experience from reading I wait for you first.

 **Disclaimer** : Dontnod Entertainment owns everything, this fic is purely fanmade based on their characters and canon storyline.

* * *

 **déjà vu**

There she was. Smiling and laughing with Kate Marsh, the goodie-two-shoes Christian fuck. Her white teeth showed and her tongue darted out to catch some drool that slipped out when she gave a particularly hard laugh. He cringed in disgust, his mouth curling slightly in a frown while he watched her. He watched her eyes crinkle and her hands wiping tears from them. Kate pushed her playfully and they both doubled over laughing.

This was infuriating. He watched her movements and happy encounter with her friend only to feel enraged. Max Caulfield, that nosy bitch. Her warm laughter echoed in the photography class room and he felt himself shudder. There was something about her that made his blood boil. How dared she be happy? She had made his life hell. His dad was in jail and he had almost been sent there himself. All because of her! The only upside was that Jefferson was gone and he didn't have to be involved with all his crap. A tiny voice of reason in the back of his head begged to differ and prompted on the importance of responsibility and respect. He ignored it and focused all his anger on the smiling, oblivious girl on the other side of the room. His lips curled up in a snarl as he felt his rage intensify.

Her voice traveled over the room to his corner. She sounded happy, laughter was still apparent in her voice. He grinded his teeth together and glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. He watched her give Kate a warm hug before she headed towards the door. His decision was quick and assertive.

He followed her.

Nathan's footsteps were fast when he chased her with a safe distance between them. His eyes never left the back of her head as they both cruised through the crowd of students in the hallways of Blackwell. She stopped and talked to Warren and Brooke and once again, he witnessed her warm smile and heard her infuriating laughter over the crowd.

He casually leaned on some lockers as he watched her. His eyes traveled over her small frame, catching her silly deer-shirt and her boring grey hoodie. Her hands rested on her hips as she cocked them to the side. Her face broke into a playful smirk. He felt his knuckles clench and unclench in his pockets, his fingers fidgeting in-between. His eyes followed her arm down to her slim hand and nimble fingers. Nathan's eyes focused on her hip and he found himself staring at her surprisingly plumb bottom. Her hips swayed as she moved her hands and straightened up, his eyes followed her ass as she did. His free leg twitched nervously and he rolled his hunched shoulders.

His eyes snapped up when her bottom faced him and he realized she was walking away through the crowd, waving and infuriatingly so smiling at Warren and Brooke as she left. He quickly straightened from the lockers and followed her briskly, pushing a poor younger student out of his way forcefully. His eyes were trained on the back of Max's head. His steps were hard on the floor but in the midst of all the noisy students they didn't alert his oblivious prey.

She reached the front doors of the school and he watched her walk calmly down the stone steps and into the courtyard, putting her headphones in. His steps quickened and he followed her outside into the fresh air, squinting slightly at the sun.

Nathan followed Max towards the dorms, watching her smile and wave to everyone she met. Her smile was always welcomed and she received a smile back every time. It infuriated him to see her so casual and happy. She never gave him a smile like that. Not that he wanted one but still. He saw her for what she really was. A fake ass cunt.

As they came closer and closer to the dorms the people started to thin out and as Max walked over the yard in front of the dorm he walked faster, realizing no one was around. He let her walk up the stairs and into the girl's dorm and still no one was there and Max was still as oblivious about his presence as before. She walked calmly and slowly, taking her time and humming on the mellow indie song she was listening to. Garbage as it was.

Nathan's eyes were cold and determined. As Max walked up to her dorm room and pulled out her keys Nathan walked up closer to her. He noticed Max eyes twitched towards him and then she tensed. Her eyes darting back towards Nathan and back to her keys. She was trying to play it cool as if she hadn't noticed him. Her hands were hurriedly trying to fit the keys into her door.

Unfortunately for her, she was too slow.

Nathan's arm darted out and swiped her keys out of her hands onto the floor. She flinched. But despite her obvious discomfort she raised her head and looked him dead in the eyes. Her hands shook slightly when she pulled her headphones out. She swallowed hard making her throat bob. His eyes followed the movement. He felt his skin crawl and something akin to arousal spiked in him, his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"What do you want Nathan?" Max said breaking Nathan out of his trance.

He looked into her eyes. She tried to act tough he reckoned, but he noticed the fear in her eyes. She was worried and unconsciously bruised her bottom lip with her teeth when Nathan stared her down. He grinned and her eyes widened slightly, her teeth froze momentarily on her lip. As Nathan took a slow deliberate step towards her she went to step back, but held her ground. She released her lip and opened her mouth slightly to speak but only a small squeak left her and she quickly closed it again embarrassed.

"What I want?" Nathan said with a low threatening voice.

He stepped closer to Max again and this time she stepped back, trying to keep some distance between them. Nathan's smirk disappeared and he grabbed her arm tightly as he snarled at her. Max flinched and her eyes bulged out in fear. She tried to wrench her arm out of Nathan's grip but he only held her tighter. Her throat bobbed again as she swallowed nervously. Her eyes darting side to side, behind Nathan and over her shoulder before they focused back on him. He watched her as she licked her lips and bruised the bottom one again. She was nervous and he liked it.

"Nathan-" She began but was cut short by a forceful pull on her arm, forcing her closer to Nathan.

His breath ghosted over her face as he snarled at her again. His grip on her arm was tight and would most likely bruise. He felt his face break into a smile and he watched in delight as her eyes flickered nervously, darting to his mouth every once in a while. Her attention was on him and it suited him perfectly. She was not happy and content. She was afraid, nervous, anxious and slightly angry. He could relate to that.

Nathan's eyes strayed from Max's and focused on her freckled cheeks. They traveled over her nose and eventually his eyes landed on her lips. She was still bruising her bottom one. His breath hitched as her lips parted and her tongue quickly darted over it. His hand unconsciously tightened on her arm and pulled her closer as his head dived slowly towards her.

"Nathan! It-it hurts!" Max high pitched shrill sent Nathan back to reality and his eyes darted back up to hers. She looked terrified. Her eyes bulking out and she kept wetting her lips anxiously as her eyes darted between the floor and up to his.

Nathan felt his chest tighten and his blood ran cold before he felt the all too familiar feelings of rejection and anger. He snapped his head back up and took a small step back, still holding Max's arm tightly. The good feeling he had previously was gone and he felt his chest ache and his head pound.

How dared she? Why would? How? It was her fault!

As his mind raced and his anger flared he, without thinking, grabbed Max's other arm and pushed her up against her door.

"What the fuck ever bitch!" he snarled at her. "So your arm hurts? It's bruised huh? Like that's even a fucking problem! It'll heal you stupid brat!" he screamed at her, spit flying in her terrified face.

Her eyes were glazed over but it wasn't just fear he noticed. There was something akin to sympathy he realized. His rage intensified. He didn't _need_ her sympathy! He didn't need _her_! She was a liability a weakness. A fucking hipster-hoe that thought she was good at photography. She most certainly didn't know him and she obviously didn't care.

"Nathan…" her voice was quiet and it shook with unshed tears.

Nathan felt his chest tighten further. Something about that voice, that noise of hers, was familiar and it made his heart pound painfully. He didn't know why and he hated it. It made him angry. He let go of one of her arms and grabbed her neck, like he had done out in the parking lot all those months ago. He felt her pulse under his palm and his blood rushed at the feeling and look in her eyes. He wanted to make her pay. He wanted to make her feel misery and rejection and hate. But when he looked at her glossy eyes he felt something, a connection between them that he couldn't explain. It angered him and yet it calmed him. He felt her throat bob as she swallowed and her fast breathing on his face.

Before he knew it he had let go of her and stepped back. Max grabbed her neck and looked at him. Her eyes were hard but sympathetic, an odd mix that made his contradicting feelings all the more apparent. He wanted to say something but he could only scowl and his hands clenched and unclenched nervously. He kept shuffling his feet and rolled his shoulders awkwardly, looking everywhere but at her. When he finally looked up at her he felt another familiar feeling, guilt.

Just as Nathan lifted his arm, reached out towards her and took a step closer, his lips parted with unknown words on his lips a voice broke the silence and Dana stepped in between them.

"Take a step back Nathan or you'll be sorry." Dana said with a firm expression on her face and her opened hand raised in front of her.

God everyone loved Max fucking Caulfield. He hated her for that. With a quick look over Dana's shoulder he saw Max eyeing him nervously and he snarled at her. He noticed her hand twitching and her arm rose slightly in front of her in an awkward way. Once again the feeling of resentment filled his gut and he held his hands up nonchalantly.

"Whatever. You dykes can have your fun all to yourself!" He said offhandedly, venom in his voice as he turned and walked away. Not sparing Max with a second glance. Unbeknownst to Nathan he walked out on a situation he would never remember again.

* * *

The soothing noise of whale song filled the dark room only lit by a small lamp and the running projector. Nathan was perched on his bed, his head hung low. His elbows rested comfortably on his knees supporting his head.

He sighed.

Shit had gone down the last couple of months and it hadn't been easy. Sure some things had improved and he had gotten out of that huge mess called Mr. Jefferson and the dark room. But still his dad was gone. His mom was angry as hell and only worried about Mr. Prescott. It was easier to be angry at your delinquent, mentally ill son than your prestigious husband. He was just happy things hadn't turned out for the worst for him. Thank god for his sister, if it wasn't for her backing him up and being on his side who knew where he would have ended up. Just too bad that she left as soon as things settled down.

Everybody hated him. That hadn't changed.

Nathan sighed again and he lifted his head from his hands. He looked up to the side on the wall next to his bed. Max's selfie stared back at him. Her smiling face and innocent demeanor was so different from his reality. He didn't know why he had taken it that day when he'd gone in to trash her room. He had seen her photo wall and knew that it meant a lot to her, so trashing it seemed like a perfect blow on her emotions. What he hadn't expected was to see this selfie and freeze in his actions. It had stopped him in his tracks and he had just grabbed it and left. He had cradled it in his pocket, his thumb caressing the sleek surface of the photo. When he had come back to his room he'd held it in his hands for longer than he wanted to admit, admiring the girl on it. He hadn't had it in him to throw it away and putting it on his wall had seemed like the best thing to do. He didn't know why.

As he looked at Max's selfie he felt his gut curl together. There was something about her that he couldn't figure out. He couldn't control her or his emotions when it came to her. Everything about her was infuriating and confusing.

He remembered the day when he'd come back to his dorm and found her and Chloe in the boy's corridor. Max had already gotten him expelled and kept pushing him about things that was none, absolutely _none_ of her business. He had snapped at them. He just knew they were up to no good and that it involved him. Nosy bitches that they were. Then Warren had showed up, started beating him and cursing him out. Both Max and Chloe just watched.

Nathan shuddered at the memory. He had expected it from Chloe he'd realized. She hated his guts and she didn't back down from violence if she disliked you enough. But Max, she always sided with the underdogs, the one who was beaten, hurting and casted aside. Didn't she? Some naïve part of him had hoped she'd do the same for him, even if his pain wasn't as apparent.

He sighed again at the memory. Of course Max hadn't helped. She eventually pulled Warren off him, probably more for Warren's sake than his. She threw him a sideways glance of sympathy, probably just her guilt surfacing, as she walked out after Chloe that had gloated in his misery. She had stolen his gun, his safeguard, the only thing that had made him feel remotely safe at the time.

His eyes hardened at the painful memory and he glared at Max's happy face. It was her fault. If she hadn't kept pushing him, if she had kept her fucking nose out of things it would have worked out differently. His persistent voice of reason argued against him but per usual he silenced it. He had gotten really good at it. It only made him feel worse anyway.

Nathan rose to his feet, he glanced at the selfie once more, his gut clenching uncomfortably and his chest tightened.

Fuck.

He hated Max Caulfield. He really did.

He moved towards his desk and his windows. The blinders were down and only a few rays of sunlight managed to break through. He lifted parts of the blind and looked out into the courtyard. His eyes roamed the ground and he noticed Hayden and Zachary throwing ball. Alyssa was talking to Daniel over one of his stupid drawings he presumed. Samuel was tending to the squirrels like always and Nathan felt his eyes roll at the sight.

He sighed and turned back around facing his door. Having nothing better to do and feeling restless and having no option to take any medicament to calm himself, he figured walking was better than nothing. That's what his psychiatrist said anyway. Bullshit he reckoned.

Nathan grabbed his usual red jacket, leaving his cardigan behind. With the jacket over his arm he grabbed his keys and opened his door. He was met by voices, laughter and the sound of a door closing. When he lifted his eyes he found himself staring straight into Max's. Her smiling face diminished when she met his eyes and her waving arm slacked at her side. She had most likely visited Warren, Nathan understood by the previous interaction he overheard and the position of her body.

Her face was tense and her eyes flickered to the side. She was nervous and awkward in front of him. Her mouth parted and closed awkwardly and then her bottom lip slipped into her mouth, bruised by her teeth.

Nathan froze in his doorway. Her reaction to him caught him off guard. She usually was more indifferent, colder and, well, less awkward and nervous. His jaw clenched tightly and he felt his eyes harden. The memory from before came crashing back to him. His chest tightened and he felt his resentment for Max grow. He closed his door harshly, making Max jump and she took the opportunity to turn away and walk down the corridor.

Nathan sighed.

He followed her down the corridor with his jacket still over his arm and his other hand resting in his jeans pocket. What choice did he have? He was going the same way as her.

Max kept throwing glances over her shoulder, her steps quickening whenever their eyes awkwardly met. Her body was tense and afraid. Nathan couldn't figure out why. He hadn't talked to her in several months. She kept her distance and he kept his. Yet here she was acting as if he was her personal stalker. As if it hadn't been her that had ruined his life. She was the one that brought up evidence of his father's crime and of Nathan's. She was the one that had glared at him in the courtroom when she testified against him and his family. She was the one who had ruined the Prescott name and his in return. She was treated like a goddamn hero and he was once again hated and spit at.

The more they walked and the more Max glanced at Nathan. The more his anger grew. It curled and clenched like an angry monster in his stomach. Together with the painful tightening of his chest he felt like his throat contracted on itself. His breathing got ragged and he found himself walking faster to catch up to her. When he reached her they were outside the gates of the dorm courtyard, just far enough for people to not hear and see them. Nathan's feet slammed harshly into the pavement and Max almost broke into a run. She was too late as Nathan grabbed her upper arm, dropping his jacket to the ground in the process and pushed her backwards to face him.

She came crashing towards him, hitting his chest and her eyes flew up to meet his. A sense of déjà vu overcame Nathan and his eyes softened into a confused scowl. His opened mouth was left gaping like a moron as his words died on his lips.

What was he going to say? Why was he angry? More importantly why was she _this_ frightened? He hadn't done anything and the grip on her arm wasn't that tight, was it?

His head raced and he swallowed awkwardly as he closed his mouth licking his lips. Her face relaxed and her eyes narrowed slightly. Her breathing relaxed and her body did likewise.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him calmly.

Nathan's eyes snapped up from the ground, staring into hers utterly confused. Once again he felt his anger spike and resentment settled in. Followed her? He hadn't! He was just as allowed to walk around at Blackwell as anyone else was, as _she_ was! His eyes hardened and his lips curled up in snarl as he closed the distance between them.

"I wasn't!" he said curtly with narrowed eyes.

Max swallowed hard and he felt her body shift against his. They were way to close for comfort but he liked it. It made her nervous which made him feel more in control of the situation. Her eyes darted around and she desperately tried to avoid looking him in the eye. Her eyes trailed his bare arms, his lean neck and the small portion of his collarbones that she could see. When her eyes darted over his face he noticed they lingered on his cheekbones and lips. She watched his clothed chest and stared at his grey t-shirt for some reason. A small blush crept over her freckled cheeks and Nathan felt his heart skip a beat and his throat contracted. His body felt hot. There was something oddly familiar about this situation, about her blushed, freckled face and her lingering eyes.

"Max…" he breathed unconsciously and her eyes snapped up to his.

Her eyes widened and he felt her entire body tense up as she pushed him back. Startled he lost his grip on her and had to take a step back to even his balance. Max wasn't as lucky and ended up tripping over the curb falling out towards the road.

Nathan's eyes widened as he saw the car coming at a fast speed around the corner, right towards Max that was still swaying and finding her footing again. Her eyes spread open in horror when she heard and saw the large car. They snapped towards Nathan and he felt his blood run cold and his heart stopped beating for a second.

He was afraid. Afraid for Max's sake.

His body moved on instinct as he rushed out and grabbed Max's flailing arm. He turned his body and flung Max towards the sidewalk with the force, leaving himself utterly defenseless as the car came crashing forwards. He saw Max land safely on the pavement. Her eyes scrunched together in discomfort before they shot open and stared fearfully into his. Her arm rose and her mouth opened in a gruesome grimace. Nathan turned his head and more than he saw, he felt the car hit him. He heard a shrill, terrified scream that sounded awfully a lot like his name.

Then things turned black.

Nathan walked on the sidewalk. In front of him was Max. He frowned when Max stopped. Her body tense and he could have sworn that she shuddered. He shrugged and kept walking. What did he care if she was upset? Like she had anything to be upset about? Everybody loved her. As he came up next to her he eyed her up and down. Her face was tense and her eyes had a sad shimmer to them and yes he had been right. She was shaking.

Max eyes met Nathan's and he was taken aback by the raw emotions in them. Her arm shot out as to grab him and he quickly avoided it. His frown deepened into a scowl as his lips curled. Her hand dropped and her eyes faced the ground instead.

"The fucks wrong with you?" Nathan snapped at her.

Max just shuffled awkwardly her mouth opened and closed again. Instead she bruised her bottom lip with her teeth never meeting his eyes. Nathan snorted, turned on his heels and kept walking. As a sob reached his ears his skin crawled at the familiarity of it.

He sped up and kept walking not paying the car speeding past him a second thought.

* * *

The two whale's diner was one of Nathan's favorite spots in all of Arcadia Bay. It had this homey feel to it that he liked and the food was always tasty. He would never admit it, but Chloe's mother Joyce was one of the biggest reasons he went there. He always made sure she worked when he visited and he'd always feel a little bit better when she smiled and treated him like an ordinary young person. Like he said, it felt homey.

He was sitting in his usual booth, the fourth from the entrance. It was his usual spot. He always sat here whenever he came. The consistency of the booth, the food, the environment and Joyce made him feel safe and at ease. Of course Joyce's attitude had changed ever since Max and Chloe's escapades were brought to light and with that, everything that Nathan had done. But at least she was still decent. She didn't treat him like a complete waste of space. There _was_ that.

His leg twitched nervously as he drank some more of his bitter coffee. There weren't that many in the diner today, thankfully. It meant less stares and glares for him. Nathan's leg twitched again as his hand moved over a smooth Polaroid photo in his pocket. He glanced around the room to make sure that no one was looking. When he was sure it was clear Nathan pulled it out, holding it in his lap as his back rested on the cushions. His shoulders slumped as to give himself some privacy and protect the, to him, precious photo.

It was a simple selfie of two people. It was creased and worn since he had crumbled it and thrown it away numerous times. Only to regret it, retrieve it and desperately tried to smooth it out again. He brought it with him almost everywhere he went and took it out to look at when he felt particularly low and alone. He didn't have any memory of when or how the photo was taken but it still warmed his heart immensely. He would never admit it and he would never show it willingly to anyone. It was embarrassing enough that he felt so strongly and depended so thoroughly on a pathetic photo, as it were.

Nathan sighed as his thumb caressed the selfie and he once again tried to smooth out the creases, cursing himself for crumbling it in the first place. He turned it over and read the message on the other side. He felt his heart skip a beat and a pink hue settled on his cheeks. He felt angry tears form in his eyes. He knew this photo was fake, a stupid prank of some sort. If not for the photo itself but then for the message on the white, blank back of it. There was no way it was true.

He slammed the photo down on the table in front of him and pulled his hand through his hair woefully. The, must be, empty words that still meant so much to him, flashed upwards for anyone to see. Nathan drew his hands over his face and clasped them together leaning his mouth on them. His legs twitched nervously and he wrung his fingers together. As he moved his head to look outside he thought he saw Max but brushed it off and his face fell down and stared blindly at the table. His fingers brushed the three tiny scars he had on his left cheek, left by said girl. He sighed as his fingers caressed them and he remembered how he had gotten them.

This was the only type of memory he'd ever have with anyone, especially Max. His gut wrenched painfully at the thought. His head hung low as he leaned on his hands slightly while shaking his head slowly back and forth.

Nathan was brought back to reality by a cocky laugh and a voice he really, _really_ didn't want to hear right now. He lifted his head and was met by none other than the blue haired punk rock chick that happened to be Max's best friend.

Chloe Price.

He glared at her where she stood, arms crossed and a cocky grin on her face. Her hard, cold eyes bore into him and she obviously felt more than enough at ease. After all this was her turf in a way. Behind her was Max. She looked less comfortable in the situation and he could have sworn she tried to avoid his gaze.

She had been acting weird for several days. He couldn't explain how but there was something very off about her. She never really avoided him to this extent before. Sure she didn't start up conversations or gave him a warm, friendly smile like she did with most other people in Arcadia Bay. But she didn't run over to the other side of the corridor if she met him in it. She didn't turn around in the courtyard to run back into the girl's dorm if he was coming back to his. She had been weird. For no reason at all, since he hadn't done or said anything to her for he didn't know how long. She acted as if he was the carrier of some fucking deadly virus. He refused to acknowledge to himself that it hurt.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." He was brought back to reality by Chloe's sarcastic, venomous voice.

He tore his eyes from Max and looked back at Chloe. She was swaying on the back of her heels, with a cynical, almost sadistic smile on her lips. She was clearly enjoying herself. She had been ever since Nathan's father went to jail and Nathan's reputation went spiraling downwards. Even Victoria had taken a break from her and Nathan's friendship. She had gone on some exchange student program to clear her head. Apparently after everything that had happened, what _Max_ had told her about him and his behavior right before Jefferson's arrest, had made her wary of their relationship. She still called him from time to time again and sent him long letters. But still he missed her. Once again his misery could be trailed back to Max Caulfield.

"This right here, Prescott, is our booth. You gotta move your prissy ass from it, like, right now." Chloe continued putting emphasis on his last name.

Nathan glared at her. His blood boiled, his fingers curled on the table, his legs twitched repeatedly and he pressed his lips tightly together. This bitch! She thought she was something. He decided to ignore her and stared in front of him instead. He heard her laugh sarcastically and saw in the corner of his eyes how she waved her arms nonchalantly around herself, while throwing a look over her shoulder to Max. He noticed the small smile Max answered her with and then Chloe bent forward over the table towards him. Her eyes caught something and she looked down with narrowed eyes. Nathan turned his head slightly towards her. He noticed her eyes widen and a smirk played on her lips.

"What's this?" Chloe laughed.

To Nathan's outmost dread and panic he realized what Chloe was referring to. Chloe eyed him and the photo her smile never leaving her lips. Nathan felt his heart stop, his eyes darted quickly towards Max that looked utterly confused by the situation and his hand dashed desperately towards the photo.

He was too slow and Chloe snubbed the photo out of his fingers and stepped back cackling at him. Nathan rose to his feet, desperation apparent in his eyes and his nose flared in unspoken rage. His panic thrumming in his chest so much it hurt, his heart pounded harshly and his blood rushed in his head. This wasn't happening.

"Give it back!" He snarled out before he could stop himself, his desperation even more obvious.

Chloe just laughed and stepped back out of his reach and shook her head. She looked over to Max encouraging her to join in on her fun. Nathan felt his mouth dry up as his eyes darted between Chloe, the photo and Max. He watched as Max smiled back at Chloe and glanced awkwardly at Nathan. His panic worsened and he felt his throat tighten, his breathing coming out strained through his nose. Chloe looked him in the eye full of glee and malice as she lifted the photo reading from the back.

"I don't hate you Nathan." She began her smile growing as she looked him in the eye, before she looked down to continue.

"I'm here for you, always!" She continued comically, making fun of the words.

Nathan felt his chest tighten, his gut wrenched painfully and he found himself looking tentatively up towards Max. To his surprise she looked terrified. Her eyes were comically big and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. It even seemed as if she was holding her breath. A look of dread was apparent on her face. It confused him greatly. Why would she be panicking when Chloe was making fun of him, using one of Max's pranks? He was cut off as Chloe continued.

"Max….Max?!" She said in a confused and angry voice.

Chloe was pissed. Her nose flared as she glanced over at Max. Her eyes were dark before she turned her attention back to the photo in her hands. Nathan felt his heart pound as she turned it around and viewed the intimate picture.

"Chloe wait!" Max said as she reached over to stop her.

She sounded and looked desperate, terrified actually. Her eyes briefly glanced over to Nathan as she touched Chloe's arm. Chloe pulled her arm away harshly and studied the photo.

"The fuck is this?! Max?!" Chloe snapped at Max her fingers gripping the photo dangerously hard.

The creases Nathan worked so hard and carefully to smooth out intensified. He flinched and almost moved to grab it from Chloe's fingers. He would have if he wasn't so fearful that the photo would rip if he did. He wetted his lips and looked at Max. Her face was frozen in panic her mouth opening slightly and closing. The only thing she managed to utter was a pathetic Chloe, before she closed it again at said girl's glare.

Chloe turned her attention to Nathan and he received her death glare as well. She snarled at him as she looked down at the photo again. She turned it around in her hands, reading the message again before she turned it around again. Her breathing was rapid and hard while her hand shook as she stared at the photo of Nathan and Max. They were kissing. It was such an intimate, loving encounter between the two, frozen in the photograph that it would have made even Chloe blush. Max's blushed, freckled face and delighted, aroused expression was enough for Nathan at least. If he hadn't been in such a state of dread he would have felt his dick stir like it often did when he watched it early in the mornings. As it was now Chloe's face was ashen white in rage and she turned her head up towards Max once more, who flinched at the attention.

"Are you…." Chloe began, her voice cracking in rage and she paused composing herself.

When she continued her voice was high and shrill, echoing through the entire diner. She managed to draw everyone's attention in the diner, including Joyce's. Once again Nathan thanked god for the lack of people in the diner that day as he wasn't particularly looking forward to the ultimate humiliation he was going to encounter now. He felt his nerves getting the better of him as his palms sweated and he eyed Max nervously. He realized beyond hope that he was wishing for the photo to be real, that Max actually had meant it and that it wasn't just a cruel joke. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he waited.

"Are you….are you fucking Nathan motherfucking Prescott?! Seriously?! Him?!" She continued screaming it out over the entire diner waving Nathan's treasured photo around.

Max eyes widened and she started flinging her arm in front of her. Her eyes were stricken with panic and denial. Not to talk about the grimace covering her face.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! No! Of course not Chloe I would never!" She answered hurriedly.

Nathan felt his heart freeze and drop. Just until that moment he realized how much, despite all the time he spent on telling him the opposite, he had hoped that Max cared. That the message was genuine, that she did care and was there for him when he needed. Not only that but he realized as he watched her urgently trying to explain the situation to Chloe, that he had desperately wanted, no needed the photo to be real. The knowledge that it wasn't and to see Max clearly being disgusted by the sheer thought of being intimate with him, hurt like hell.

"You don't understand Chloe! I was ju-" Max cut herself off as her eyes darted over to Nathan's face and their eyes met.

Nathan saw as her mouth closed, her eyes glazed over in guilt and sympathy. He felt his eyes burn with tears and he swallowed harshly against his tight throat. He felt disgusted, rejected, unwanted and angry. He turned his eyes away from Max's intense gaze and they darted across the diner.

Everyone was looking. Confused and curious looks were thrown his way. He caught Joyce's gaze as it traveled from her daughter to his eyes. Her demeanor went from strict to sympathetic as she looked at him. Her soft eyes only made him feel more pathetic and disgusted with himself. He felt his familiar rage build up and he breathed harshly through his mouth as his eyes darted over the room. His body shook in pain and rage. His heart felt like it would implode on him.

"Nathan…" He recognized Max's tentative voice.

She had gently placed her hand on his forearm making him look up at her. She smiled an awkward, nervous smile. He felt his heart skip a beat and at the same time his brain told him of the obvious ruse. She was going in for the kill.

Before either Max or Nathan could react a hand grabbed Max's arm and pulled her backwards, away from Nathan. Instead of Max Nathan was faced with Chloe as she glared at him, her face putrid and disgusted.

"You stay away from her you freak! I don't know how you did it, but you used her! You drugged her and harassed her like you did to me!" She accused him, screaming loudly.

Nathan felt everyone's eyes on him, they glared and glowered. Obviously they agreed. Why wouldn't they after what he had been accused of in court. It didn't matter that he was proven innocent for the majority of it and for the most hideous things. People still judged you if you had been accused.

His rage toppled over as Chloe kept screaming and berating him. To his outmost horror she raised the photo in front of her and ripped it in into two pieces, right through the middle of it. He watched the pieces fall to the gritty floor and his heart sank. All of a sudden he was on the floor, above Chloe as he punched her senseless. Each blow hit her in her face. She cried and screamed and clawed at his face. Someone was pulling at his shoulders and arms. They were screaming for help and Nathan realized it was Max. His blood boiled and he could only focus on his punches. They hated him so he would hate them. Why should he be the only one ostracized? Why should he be the only one in pain? He was in hell!

Max's arms disappeared and instead stronger once grabbed him and pulled him off Chloe, kicking and screaming. They pushed him down to the grown and kept him in place. His arms hurt as he tried to wring himself free and someone placed their large hand on the side of his head, keeping him in place.

There she was. Max. Bent down over a bloody mess called Chloe. Joyce had rushed over tending to her daughter as she threw disgusted looks towards Nathan. He felt his chest contract painfully and a messy sob-like scream left him. Max turned towards him, her eyes full of tears and she raised her hand towards him. He didn't know what she did but something changed. The hands and knees on him disappeared one by one and Chloe's blood from his hands and shirt as well. Things were a blurry mess and he felt his brain muffle over into nothingness.

Nathan brushed his fingers over the scars on his cheeks, sighing as he thought of the girl that had given them to him. He heard the chime of the door and looked up just as Chloe and Max walked up towards his booth, Chloe in the lead.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Chloe chimed happily.

Nathan felt oddly familiar with the situation and for some reason glanced down at his photo, his precious photo that was lying on the table. He quickly grabbed it and pocketed it. His eyes darting towards Max nervously and his chest pounded.

"Sure I'm leaving" He answered urgently feeling oddly exhausted and emotionally drained.

Chloe seemed shocked at first but settled quickly and laughed triumphantly, flipping him off as he pushed past her. As Nathan went past Max their eyes met and her hand reached out and brushed his wrist. He stopped in his tracks but Max only smiled slightly glancing at Chloe that was already comfortably seated. She looked back at him and smiled again. It was a genuine smile and his heart fluttered. Before she continued on her way and sat down across of Chloe she whispered a quiet thank you to him. As she was seated she threw a quick glance back at Nathan, smiling. He could have sworn she was blushing, even if just a little.

Nathan turned around and started walking towards the exit and on his way he met Joyce. She smiled at him and handed him a brown paper bag. She used to do that a lot before the trials and everything. She used to give him a little snack on the road or for later, knowing that he was a poor eater. She patted his back and whispered some encouragement on his wellbeing, as she continued towards her daughter and Max. He felt his cheek redden in gratitude and quickly rushed out into the cold afternoon, glancing back and caught Max's smiling face.

For no reason his lips curled up and he smiled too.

* * *

Nathan fidgeted with his camera in the classroom as he waited for all the people to clear out before he left. Sometimes it was easier to leave with less people around nowadays. As he waited his thumb pressed the arrows to browse through all his photos. They were black and white, all of them. He got emerged in his own artwork and he didn't hear or notice the timid girl approaching him, until she was right next to his desk. Her foot kicked his outstretched leg for his attention, making his eyes snap up to meet hers.

It was Kate Marsh.

Say what you wanted about the girl. But she had balls and fuck it if she wasn't strong as hell, for pulling through all the crap that had happened to her. Nathan shifted uncomfortably under her stare. He had deliberately avoided her, these last couple of months, guilt-ridden by what he'd done to her. He watched as she swallowed and her yes darted awkwardly to the side before they hardened and stared into his again.

"Are you going to hurt Max?" She asked suddenly.

Nathan choked on his own spit as he stared at her confused. What? What gave her that idea? Max had been throwing him glances for the last two weeks, even smiling once or twice. It had unsettled him. It was obviously a ruse. She and Chloe were planning something he was sure. There was no other explanation and now here was Kate joining in on whatever sick, twisted plan they had. He grimaced at her and leaned back against his chair nonchalantly. He wasn't falling for it.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?" He answered her as his eyes scanned the room.

Most people had cleared out and the last person was just leaving. He looked up at Kate that shifted awkwardly but her eyes were determined. She crossed her arms over her chest as she cocked her hip to the side, her legs in an awkward timid posture.

"I see the way you look at her." She blurted out, her eyes dropping to the floor nervously.

Nathan felt his breath hitch and his body tensed up. He did watch Max quite a lot, but he tried not to and he was subtle about it. Wasn't he? He swallowed hard and his eyes flickered back and forth. A persistent small blush crept over his cheeks to his own dismay. Glancing up at Kate he saw her knowing eyes and he knew she'd noticed.

"You…do you…do you like her?" Kate asked him.

Her voice trembled slightly as her determined eyes bore into his. Nathan didn't know what to answer. He immediately thought about the photo in his pocket, the one of him and Max, the cruel prank that obviously was still in the making. His mind raced back to two weeks ago at the diner where Max had smiled at him, really smiled at him for the first time ever. It was after that incident that she had started acting differently towards him. This was it. They were going through with their joke. His eyes hardened and he looked back up at Kate. She flinched and stepped back, fear apparent in her eyes. He shot up from his sitting position and hovered over her.

"What the fuck are you guys planning?!" He snarled.

Kate only looked terrified and confused at his sudden outburst as she shook her head in confusion. Nathan's eyes softened and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. Kate straightened and composed herself mildly, stuttering her words out.

"I don't…what? Max is….you are…." She stuttered.

Nathan relaxed and combed his hand through his hair as he sighed loudly through his nose. What was she even saying? The bitch made no sense at all. Fucking Max. It was her plan all along, it must have been! She should have sent Chloe for fucks sake. This Christian cunt couldn't do anything right, now could she. He felt his rage spike and he turned sharply, darting towards the door. He heard Kate's stuttering, quiet yells behind him as he left.

"Nathan…wait! Don't….don't hurt Max!" She cried.

Nathan's blood rushed through his head, thumping in his ears as he rushed back to the dorms. He crossed the empty courtyard and rushed up the stairs in to the girl's dorm. He wasn't thinking clearly, his anger clouding his judgment as he ran up to Max's door and pulled it open.

There at the desk she was. Max. Her head snapped over her shoulder startled as Nathan closed the door surprisingly quiet. No one had seen him come and he doubted anyone had heard him even if they were around here. He crossed the room, reaching Max just as she had straightened herself up in a standing position. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open in a perplexed frown. She looked confused, annoyed and slightly scared. He guessed he couldn't blame her since he figured he looked ready to snap her neck.

"What the fuck did you tell Kate?!" He snarled loudly.

His shoulders twitched as he wrung his hands together before they dropped to his side, tense. His hands clenched tightly as he paced in front of her. Max's brows furrowed and she obviously didn't follow what he was saying. She looked completely innocent on the matter.

He didn't trust it. Something was up. It had to be!

As she went to open her mouth Nathan pulled out the photo, crumbling it in his hand before he threw the small ball at her. Max closed her mouth in shock and looked between Nathan and the crumbled picture on the floor. She cautiously squatted, her eyes only briefly leaving his to pick it up and open it.

Her face changed immediately when her eyes took the photo in. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in a small o. Her cheeks blushed which made her freckles stand out and her teeth caught her bottom lip. She stared at the photo for the longest time, her cheeks red and she kept bruising her bottom lip unconsciously. Her eyes sneaked up to throw quick glances at Nathan time and time again, but they always darted back down to the photo quickly. She was embarrassed?

Nathan felt utterly confused. And angry. He was so angry at her. Was she still going to play him? Pretend that this was real and that she hadn't been preparing this emotional attack on him for several months. Sure he didn't know exactly what the attack was but it had to be a cruel joke. The alternative was too preposterous to be true.

She didn't like him. He knew that much. No one did.

Nathan's head raced and his anger thumped in his ears, his chest pounding. He didn't notice Max determined and soft gaze on him until she moved and stood in front of him. Her hands rose and settled on his tense arms as she moved in close to him. Her cheeks flushed and her lips were swollen and glossy from her teeth's cruel treatment. He felt his chest tighten and his gut surged in excitement. Her expression reminded him of the Max in the photo and it made his dick stir and his breath hitched.

As his eyes roamed her face and his feelings ran amok Nathan noticed a change in Max's eyes and she leaned closer. Her feet tipped onto her toes and her face came closer up to his as her hands moved from his arms to his chest and neck. He felt her lips brushing against his and he both heard and felt her gasp when his hands grabbed her sides. Her lips pushed against his and her tongue darted out in-between his slightly parted lips boldly, as a small whimper left her lips. Nathan's eyes closed and he almost leaned in to her touch to meet her lips fully and kiss her, when he realized the situation.

Max was trying to kiss him. Kiss him. Like in the photo.

His body froze up, his hands gripping Max's sides painfully and stopping her movements. Something was up. Something was not right. His chest tightened painfully as his brain sent him all the possible explanations, all that made sense were negative and hurtful. He knew this wasn't real. She wanted to hurt him. She had to! There was no other explanation.

He pushed her back. Max cried startled and her eyes shot open in shock. Nathan's body shook violently and he grabbed the nearest thing he could find. Max's acoustic guitar went flying across the room, breaking as it hit the wall. Her eyes looked in horror at Nathan's outburst and she backed away from him her hands rising.

"Nathan, stop! Please listen!" She began but Nathan refused to listen and cut her off.

He stormed over to her his face scrunched up in anger as he spread his hands wide in front of himself. A mad chuckle left his lips and he felt his eyes gloss over as the persistent tautness in his chest wouldn't let up. He clapped his hands together and yelled loudly, his entire body bending forward as he did. When his head looked up again they were filled with rage.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Huh?! Do you?!" He yelled at her spit flying in front of him in rage.

Nathan went to grab Max but she dodged his arm, dropped under it and ran towards the door. His fingers brushed against her hoodie, narrowly missing her. He twisted his body and chased after her retreating back as she dashed out through her door. Nathan was close behind and right outside the door Max stopped and turned around. Her head faced right, then left, looking for anyone but none were there. She turned her eyes to Nathan and he saw her fear and oddly enough sadness washed away into a determined, hardened expression. He stopped in his tracks as Max raised her arm and spoke loudly.

"That's enough Nathan!" She said her hand raised with her palm facing him.

Her face scrunched up in confusion and her arm slacked slightly only to rise again and her face grew troubled but determined. She whimpered slightly and cursed under her breath as she seemingly focused hard on, something. His anger ran off him as he was struck by the odd situation.

"No, not now." Max whimpered weakly.

Her eyes focused on her hand and glanced up warily at Nathan. That's when he noticed her nose bleeding. Blood was running quite rapidly from her nostril down to her plump, shaking lips. He noticed worriedly that she was swaying and suddenly her eyes that stared into his unfocused, rolled back into her skull.

Nathan moved instantly and grabbed her body as she fell, fainted. He held her in his arms, looking frantically around himself for help as he felt utterly useless and at a loss. He heard voices from the hallway and panic struck him as he realized the situation and just what it looked like. Quickly he gathered Max into his arms clumsily, cursing under his breath at how heavy she actually was and dashed into Max's room again. Somehow he managed to haphazardly close the door with his feet and ran over to close it properly once he had put Max down on the bed.

He paced around in her room his hands clung to his hair harshly as he breathed rapidly. What should he do? What could he do? What had happened to her? What had she tried to do? His head spun with all the questions as his eyes darted between the door and Max's still form on the bed.

Nathan stopped at the sight of the blood running down Max's cheek and he looked around. He grabbed some napkins at her desk and rushed to the bed, kneeling beside her. With shaking hands he gently clasped her face in his hand as he wiped the blood away from her chin, cheek, lips and nose. His thumb caressed her cheek lovingly as his guilty eyes studied her face.

When the blood stopped he tossed the ruined napkins away and sat down on Max's chair, his body facing the bed. His head hung low as he felt tears prick at his eyes. For some reason he felt like this was his fault and even if it wasn't his behavior had been shitty as fuck. What had he been thinking? His throat ached as he tried to swallow the lump in it and without warning he hiccupped. A broken sob followed and he desperately pressed his palms harshly against his wet eyes.

Nathan stayed that way, silently hiccupping and sobbing with his palms pressed painfully hard against his eyes. He didn't know for how long and he didn't care. Everything hurt. Everything went wrong. No wonder people hated him.

"Nathan…" Max's quiet voice broke his sobs off and Nathan tensed.

His hands didn't move and he figured the blue and green messy stars and darkness was better than meeting Max's eyes. He didn't want to deal with this. When he heard shuffling he realized she must have gotten up and he forced his hands down. His eyes squinted open as he quickly wiped them before he looked over to Max.

She was sitting on her bed, her face solemn and downcast. Neither of them dared to look the other directly in the eye as they were both embarrassed. Nathan's legs twitched repeatedly and he kept moving his hips awkwardly on the chair. Max was the complete opposite where she sat calmly with her arm flung over her stomach holding the other and once again bruising her lip.

"I'm sorry…" Nathan choked out quietly, breaking the silence.

His eyes teared up again as he looked at the floor. His shoulders hunched as he trembled slightly.

Nathan didn't have time to react, he barely had time to look up as he heard and saw Max rush towards him. She fell to her knees in front of him, her body upright and her hands gripped his face. Her thumbs caressed his reddened cheeks and with just a moment's hesitation and a nervous shimmer in her eyes, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Her lips were soft and tender as they moved against his. Her tongue caressed his bottom lip drawing a groan from deep down in his throat before she moved back. Her eyes shimmered and he held his breath as he took the moment in. She smiled shyly and pecked his lips quickly once more.

"I like you!" She said urgently.

Nathan looked into her shimmering eyes and realized they were glazed over with tears. She was determined he noted and nervous. Her lips were pressed in a thin line and only broke momentarily whenever her nerves got the better of her and she bit her lip from time to time.

"I like you!" She repeated her voice cracking slightly. "And I'm here for you!" She continued.

Her hands grabbed one of his slack ones and he only stared at her with his mouth gaping. She brought his hand up to her face and nuzzled it, whimpering slightly as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Nathan, please…believe me. I really like you!" She sobbed.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she sobbed silently into his hand. Her hands clasped tightly around it. His heart soared and before he knew it he had grabbed her face and pulled her up to him. He threw his other arm around her and forced her up in his lap in an awkward, tight embrace. She smelled of citrus and softener. Her arms caught between their bodies awkwardly before she frantically broke them free and wrapped them around his neck and shoulders. She held him just as tight as he held her. Her face was buried in his neck and his in hers. He felt her body inhale deeply and she sighed contently into his neck, tightening her hold on him. All of it was excruciatingly familiar to Nathan even though he knew he'd never been this close to her before. Not that he remembered anyway.

When they separated Max moved her arms to caress his face. Her legs were spread over his lap, pushing into the hard wood of the chair. As she moved the chair creaked and Nathan felt his dick stir at the friction. Max didn't seem to notice or care. Instead she dipped her head and kissed him. Her tongue petted his lips and even tried forcefully to break his lips apart to gain access.

Nathan groaned and parted his lips only to attack her lips viciously. His hands pushed her hips down towards his crotch as he rolled his hips. Max breath hitched and her mouth opened in an aroused gasp. Nathan felt himself smirk against her mouth but took the opportunity and delved his tongue into her mouth, taking her further by surprise. Their tongues battled briefly for dominance but once Nathan's hand reached up and grabbed the back of Max's head, pulling at her hair, she easily gave in and moaned his name into her mouth.

The friction of Max pressed and rubbing against him had since long made his dick hard and he bucked his hips up into her clothed crotch earning a whimpered moan from her. Her hands clawed at his shoulder and neck, begging him and coaxing him.

Fuck he wanted her so badly.

He released her lips and moved away to look at her face. Max desperately tried to follow his retreating mouth with her own, whimpering as she did. He watched her flushed, freckled face and marveled in her beauty. Her eyes were glazed over in apparent arousal, her mouth parted as she gasped and moaned quietly as she thrusted against him. Her lips were swollen and red, bruised by Nathan's harsh kissing.

He groaned loudly and thrusted his hips into hers violently earning a loud gasp from her and her hands tightened on his shoulders.

"Nathan!" She moaned his name as she once more tried to dive down to capture his lips.

He let her and kissed her hungrily. His cock ached at the tightness of his pants and his urgent need to push inside her, to come inside her and release all his pent up rage and emotions for her.

He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Nathan deepened the kiss and lowered his hands to her ass, groping it tightly. He massaged her buttocks through her jeans eagerly and she pressed against his hands moaning. Her hands clawed at him, desperate for more friction, for more of him. He moaned into her mouth yet again, relishing in her taste and the feel of her wet tongue against his. He frowned into the kiss as he tasted copper. He pulled back and looked up into her confused, eager face and felt his eyes widen in shock.

Her nose was bleeding again and it had dripped over her lips and into her mouth. Their fierce kissing had spread it messily over her entire mouth and chin. Her teeth were coated in red and her tongue darted out between them and licked her lips. It too was full of blood and she only made the mess worse. Her face furrowed when she focused on his face and her hand reached up to her mouth, coming back down bloody. He did the same and realized one of her buttocks to touch his mouth, realizing he too was coated in her nosebleed.

Nathan chuckled and licked at his fingertips. His chuckle turned into a full-blown laughter when he caught her disturbed facial expression. He brought her face down to his once more and kissed her greedily, licking her lips and tongue. He took her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, her whimpered discomfort urging him on. She laughed awkwardly with her tongue in his mouth and her hands slapped playfully at his shoulders. Nathan chuckled and had to let go of her tongue only to smile up at her laughing face.

She was happy and at ease. He liked it.

Max bent over Nathan's shoulders to the desk and grabbed some more of the napkins he'd used earlier and pressed against her nose. Her bloody teeth showing as she laughed down at him. It came out nasal and she scrunched her nose up as she laughed harder at herself.

Nathan laughed with her and felt his stomach surge happily, his heart thumped and his chest soared as he watched her.

Moments later when Max's nose had stopped bleeding and Nathan had helped her clean herself up only for her prompting to do the same to him, he found himself in Max's bed spooning said girl. She was sound asleep, her hand gripping his arm that was tightly secured around her waist. Nathan pulled her closer and felt her back press harder against his firm chest and her plump bottom pressed into his crotch.

He sighed contently and burrowed his face into her neck, kissing it lightly.

On the floor her saw the crumbled picture of him and Max and smiled to himself as he hugged her tighter. It was true. She was here, she cared and she didn't hate him. He felt his eyes water slightly in happiness as he felt her stir next to him. Nathan let her turn around and face him. Her sleepy eyes opened and she yawned widely at him.

He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

Without a word she lifted her face and kissed him passionately, a mimic of the crumbled, worn photo on the floor. He answered her kiss just as eagerly before she broke contact and nuzzled into his neck, sighing happily. She pressed her lips against his Adam's apple in a wet open-mouthed kiss before she settled down to sleep.

Nathan held her, if possible, even tighter as he felt his eyes drop and he fell asleep with her arms around him, her breathing on his neck and her body pressed against his.

* * *

 _End_

 **Author's note** : I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review with either constructive criticism or just positive feedback. It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
